The Chains On My Wrists
by Lady Lanet
Summary: My name is Kasumi. I am a criminal on the run. Read my story, about how I was fasley accused of murder. They said I killed my own husband. I know I have not. Chap two up
1. Default Chapter

_Hello. My name is Lady lanet and this is a story that had been floating around my head for a while. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just Kasumi and my plot._

The Chains On My Wrists  
  
My name is Kasumi. I am a criminal on the run.

I have been wrongly convicted of a crime against my husband. He is dead, killed by a demon whose name is unknown to me.

The people of our small town in western Maikai did not like us and our new ways. They were quick to call me guilty of murder.

Now I run away, chains around my wrists. I hear only their jingle and my own breathing, harsh in the cool summers night. I can jump, run, and dodge well enough with them around my wrists, but still I wish for them to be gone.

Suddenly my boot snags a fallen trunk, I fall to the moist ground. My chin cracks on a rock painfully, and for a moment I lay there, seeing stars in my eyelids.

Slowly I pick myself up. I must run before they can find me. By now they must of found the guards un concise and me gone.

The trees whistle by, their branches grabbing at me. The silver-yellow moon gleams overhead, lighting my way through light gray clouds. I smell rain on the wind.

I know my time is running out. I know that soon I will be caught.

Even as I run blindly through the forest, I think about what I have done.

I just tried to protect him. Why did this happen?

I stop to rest for a moment, I know I must sleep soon or I will pass out.

My hand tugs at my hair tie while the other gently scratches my scalp. I must get out of this forest, I must be running faster.

There is a long howl off in the night. I shiver to myself and take a deep breath. I begin to run again.

My name is Kasumi. I am a criminal on the run.

This is my story.

_How was it?_


	2. Chapter II

Lady Lanet: Woah.... Thanks SakuraSango! Hands you a Golden Spork

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I would like to do something at the end of this story, but I know people do not like reading long messages.

Chapter II

At dawn I stopped running. I was too tired to go on any further. I reached a large bush with space for me under it, and dropped to the ground. I crawled into the small spot and curled up like a child.

As soon as mornings light came, I fell asleep.

**Some Time Later**

When I woke, it was around noon. I hadn't slept long, so I was still tired. My head and throat ached from lake of water, and my legs were weak from lack of food. Also, my forehead felt warm so I feared I was ill.

I crawled foreword about a step, and then I fell into a terrible slumber.

_Again I was at home. I was fixing a meal for my husband, who had killed a deer earlier. The smell of venison was wafting through the house._

He was in the dining room, writing his book. That was his greatest dream, to write a story about ones struggles. The plot was something I remember so clearly: How he survived the Demon Killings fifty years ago. I was only twenty at the time, so I can't remember much.

That's when I heard it. A crash. It echoed through my ears like a shattering plate. I ran out to the foyer, and saw it.

It was a demon of a lower class than even I. It smelled of alcohol and it's eyes were murky with drunkenness.

My husband leapt foreword to protect me, he knew I couldn't fight well. The demon reached it's claw foreword, and he didn't see it.

I can still remember the sound of flesh against claw and ripping cloth. My husband died at that moment.

I don't know how I killed the large demon creature, but I did. I'm so much in the lower class of Fire Demons that all I can form so far with my powers is Fire Chain. I did form the chain, and killed the demon.

I didn't do it on purpose. I killed my first demon that night.

When the townsfolk rushed in to see what was going on, they found me weeping beside my husbands cold body. They thought that I had killed him and the demon, and now regretted it.

We had never been well liked in the small town where we had lived. We were called heretics for our new religion while the others practiced the old ways of sacrificing.

They tried me, and found me guilty. My punishment was to be sacrificed to the god of justice the next day at nightfall.

I escaped that night, knocking out the guards with my only available weapon: my feet.

My hands had been chained together.

I have had that dream many times before now. I have seen it even in my wakeful hours against my eyes.

The night sky is light blue now, the sun has just set. My forehead is no longer warm, but I am still weak.

I trudge up and listen for the sound of water. There is a creek far off to my right, it's trickling waters sounding like bells.

Through some more bushes I find the creek. The water is cold, and I've drunken worse things in my lifetime, so I drink deeply straight from the stream.

When the ripples recede, I can see my reflection.

I'm very small and skinny. My body is straight and boxy. I have only small breasts, and they are never noticeable under my tunic. My hair is a light shade of blue and tied up in a bun, but it would usually come down to my shoulders.

My wispy bangs frame two green eyes. Not a dark emerald, which I thought would be stunning with my hair, but a light sage green that looked sickly.

I lay there for a moment, full from the water, and began to think about what I would do next. I could go without food for a little while longer, but not if I planned to run, and I had already been starved for two days.

That's when the heard a great roar. I looked up.

In my hazy state I had not noticed a large creature, perhaps a Maikai deer, approach me.

I stood up, my hands out in front of me. I would have to kick my way out of this.

But that's when it fell over. It gave a great moaning cry and fell over. It splashed into the creak, twitched, then stopped moving.

I couldn't believe my luck! A large animal with meat had died in front of me! I walked foreword and poked it with my foot.

It didn't move and its chest didn't look like the animal was breathing.

I formed a small fire chain in my right had and cut its head off, then I started a fire.

**Some Time Later**

The meat was delicious. After I had eaten well over half the deer, I spread out the rest near the fire so it would dry.

When I went to sleep, I had no more evil dreams, the deer's meat was a cure all.

When I woke up, the fire was out. The deer's meat had already been dried by my hot fire, and it was midday.

I stood up, looked around, and walked over to the deer. I cut the meat into strips and packed the jerky into my many pouches.

I then threw what was left into the stream. It would hopefully cover my tracks.

I covered the fire and began to walk on.

Since no one seemed to be following me, I figured that this would be a good path to stick with. I had fresh water beside me and meat for a few meals stored in my belt pouches.

The day passed slowly, and sometimes it grew hot. One time it rained, but it was a soft, gentle rain.

By sundown it looked like I was home free. The forest was thinning out, so I could walk easier, and the creek was widening into a river.

I had begun to find a place to sleep when I heard something. It was far off, but still something. It sounded like footsteps, careful, and not wanting to be heard.

I ducked under a low lying bush. Looking out from its branches I saw two ogres pass.

That was odd, I'd only seen ogres in Spirit World territory.

Wait...

Oh shit.

I'm in Spirit World territory! I know that they know that I am no threat, but if that town has put a bounty out for me...

I am so dead if they have.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ Well, how do you like it?_

And I have something to say on behalf of my friend, Elearwen.

A story published under her name called Angles Would Fall' was a mistake. She had been banned from her computer, and her brother was still allowed on it. He had copied her story, and posted it on under her name. She was called a plagiarizer, when she was not. Her brother is now banned from the computer, and she is trying to repair the damage caused by him. If you hear that Elearwen is a plagiarizer, it is not true. Take it from one who knows her personally.


End file.
